HA! Lucy Thinks She Can Date Pffffff
by lalapie203
Summary: Because growing up with overprotective older brothers is great and all but, a pain in the butt when it comes to dating.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Dreyar loves her brothers, she really does. They've been with her through it all. From teaching her self defense so she can learn how to stand up against bullying and harassment to taking care of her when she's sick. Lucy absolutely loves her brothers, but really they can be a pain in the butt. Laxus and Sting Dreyar are young, strong and handsome men, the school female population will testify for that, though they seemed to have one mission in life: stop Lucy from dating at all costs.

Lucy was applying lip gloss as she got ready to go out the door. She felt good about her appearance, but nerves and butterflies wouldn't stop. How could they? She was going on a date with her long time crush Natsu Dragneel! The most adorable, funny and lovable guy in her class. She was beyond flattered that he reciprocated her feelings!

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice of her dear brother Laxus interrupted her giddy thoughts.

Lucy looked up from her pocket mirror to see her brothers standing by the counter. Laxus was looking up from his phone and Sting was eating cereal.

"On a date," She simply replied and continued to check for last minute touches to her hair and face.

Laxus raised one of his eyebrows, "No you're not," he replied with a no argument tone.

Lucy placed her mirror in her purse and looked at him with a glint her eyes that seemed to be challenging him, "Yes I am," she opened the door and was ready to step out.

"You're grounded," Sting's words stopped her for walking out. She turned to him with a confused face, "No I am not?" she said and turned back to walk out.

Suddenly, she heard glass breaking and turned to see Laxus and Sting looking smug and a broken glass cup on the floor.

"MOM!" the shouting of her two brothers broke her out of confusion.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA DREYAR, YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" came the furious yelling of her dear mother from upstairs.

"But, Mom!" Lucy tried to defend herself, "NO BUTS! THAT'S THE FIFTH GLASS THIS MONTH! NO GOING OUT FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

Lucy was dumbfounded, she looked at her brothers and became angry when she saw them smirking and fist bumping each other.

"Sting Eucliffe Dreyar... Laxus Ivan Dreyar," Lucy whispered in a threatening voice as her bangs covered her eyes, "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!"

 **AN: Yoooooooooo! I'm still alive but I am barely breathing. New cute one-shot may turn into small story about overprotective brothers and Lucy. Update on my life: I graduated high school, I'm in college and I hate calculus with a passion. Why I no update? Depression and Anxiety combined with a cheating now ex boyfriend.**

 **I MISS AND LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **~Lala**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, *does a cool pose* It's been a while, huh? *trips because of clumsiness***

 **LOL! Anyways, I'm trying to come back! But, you know step by step… My absence did not go without consequences, I've lost quite a number of followers and my writings is kinda out of shape… No worries! Step by step!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Enjoy!**

 _How could they?!_ Huffed the greatly agitated blonde, she was pacing across her room back and forth while biting her nails in frustration.

Oh, Lucy Dreyar was fuming, she was furious, she was red with anger, she was…

*knock, Knock*

The knocking got the small blonde girl out of her internal struggle and made her look for the source of the knocking. She checked behind the door of her room, but no one was there.

*knock, knock*

She turned around and almost jumped in shock, there behind her window, stood the great Natsu Dragneel with a grin on his face and a basket in his hands.

She rushed to open the window for him, "are you crazy?! This is the second floor! You could have fallen!" she whispered-shouted at the man.

Natsu easily brushed her off with a chuckle, and got into the room, "Don't worry about it, Luce!" he placed the basket on the floor and then leaned her forehead onto her, "I figured your brothers would stop you from going on dates, so I had plan B!"

Lucy blushed at the intimacy and she noticed the blush on the teen's face, "N-N-Natsu…" she stammered, "That's so sweet" she gave him a shy smile.

00000

The two teens were eating from the picnic basket that Natsu prepared on her bed, hushed giggles and whispers were exchanged the whole time. Lucy was having the time of her life, finally a date who understood her situation with her brothers.

She noticed Natsu sit up and look around her room and got nervous, "what's wrong Natsu?"

Natsu simply whistled, "Wow, Luce! You're amazing! All these awards and trophies!" Lucy blushed again and looked away, Natsu noticed this and grabbed her chin, "don't be shy! I already knew how amazing you are, I just love how passionate you are when it comes to what you love!"

Lucy smiled at his kind words, blush still on her face, Natsu continued, "I hope you can show me that passion when it comes to us," he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Lucy playfully hit him on his arms, "You perv!" and they both busted out laughing, they then looked each other in the eyes and started to lean closer for a kiss…

"Lucy?" came a voice behind the door causing the teens to jump apart, "Is someone there with you?"

"Crap!" Lucy muttered and pushed Natsu off her bed to the other side, she ignored the small ommph and took the covers of her bed to cover the small picnic.

The door opened and in came her dear older brothers looking worried, "Is everything ok?"

"everything is fine," replied the blonde nervously, "Just getting ready for bed, hahaha."

The two older boys shrugged and looked unconvinced, "Listen Lu, you don't need to date for a while! You got us!" Sting said happily.

Laxus grunted in agreement, "no boy deserves you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and shooed them off, "yea, yeah whatever, good night you big idiots."

The two brothers smiled and left the room, as soon as the door closed Natsu jumped up from his hiding place, "phew, that was a close one!"

The two teens chuckled, Natsu walked towards the window, "I had a great time Luce! I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

Before Natsu could get out, Lucy grabbed him and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing both to blush, "Thank you Natsu, this meant a lot to me." Natsu looked at her genuine smile and grinned.

"No problem Luce! Anytime!" and with that he left the room. Lucy laid on the floor with a big goofy smile on her face, her heart beat was still beating rapidly.

 _Natsu Dragneel, what are you doing to me._

 **Natsu and Lucy are comfortable with each other but it does not mean they are shy *giggles***

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Review?**

 **~Lala**


End file.
